battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Face
|allies = *Pin *Spongy *Bomby *Firey *Needle *Nickel *Puffball *Gelatin *Fries *Eraser *Foldy |enemies = *Golf Ball *Tennis Ball *Purple Face *Donut |episode = BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: 23rd (to join, joined) BFB: TBA |color = Yellow, Black (outline and inline) |voice = Michael Huang (Currently), thecartoonremix4 , Adam Katz , Volcanoclaw |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 (as an asset) Puzzling Mysteries (as a object character) |last = Questions Answered |deaths = 3 |kills = 2 (plus 1 suicide) |nicknames = *Racist (Purple Face)}} Yellow Face (known as "Talker" in the files of the first season) is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. He appeared in Battle for Dream Island advertising several items during the entire length of the season (see BFDI Commercials). Originally, he did not receive enough votes to join, but he ended up joining after it was revealed that Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were not competing for not being present. He used to be on Team No-Name, but switched to W.O.A.H Bunch in Zeeky Boogy Doog, after being asked by Pin to do so. He is the team leader of Free Food in BFB. He is also the second limbless character to be introduced, the first being the Announcer. Appearance Yellow Face appears to be a poorly drawn, scribbled yellow smiley face or head. His facial details and outline are black, and his "body" is bright yellow. When he yells or talks loud, he grows big and usually shakes rapidly. Changes Pre-debut: * Yellow face is a colourless face with a red outline. * Yellow Face is perfectly round. * Yellow face has dots for eyes. Debut: * Yellow face becomes yellow. * Yellow face has a sad expression on his face. * Yellow face's eyes change to lines. Talker: * Yellow Face's appearance becomes much more sloppily drawn. * Yellow Face's mouth now moves when he talks. * Yellow Face is no longer a perfect circle Current: * Yellow Face has a darker outline. Personality Yellow Face is a very loud, eccentric, and perpetually happy contestant. He is seen as easy to persuade, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog, when asked to join the W.O.A.H. Bunch, he did so quickly without being forced. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, he persuades Foldy and Bell to join his team and is complemented by Fries for his good persuasion skills. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Puzzling Mysteries, he is shown advertising the "Bubble Transformer", a product said to turn the purchaser into a bubble, and claiming that, according to surveys, none of the people who tried it were disappointed. However, he goes on to say that this was due to the customers popping before the vendors could contact them and that, since they didn't have personal recovery centers, they had died. In Crybaby!, Yellow Face makes an ad about getting some money fast! "Need some money fast and soon? Then buy our Box of Paper Slips!! At first it might just seem like a blank slip of paper, but just scribble a number on it, and POOF! It's a dollar bill! This person managed to buy a TV. This person bought a house! This person bought the world!!!!! So yeah *gasp* BUY NOW!" In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, at the end of the episode, Yellow Face advertised a headset that would only play Yellow Face's hum. It has a volume up button but no volume down button, and it can't be removed from the wearer's head due to bearing super glue. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, his final BFDI advertisement, Yellow Face advertised non-slip shoes, which Flower wore in Take the Plunge: Part 1, telling the viewers to buy the product. Purple Face appeared and attempted to blacklist his product. Yellow Face then eats him. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when the votes were being shown, it was revealed that Yellow Face, with 292 votes, didn't make it into BFDIA, meaning he would have gone back to the commercials. However, when it was said that contestants not present would not be allowed to compete, he, along with Book and Puffball were allowed to join. He was the object to say that people would use the wheel to decide the contest. Later, he, along with everyone else, was encouraging Pin to switch to the other team. During the game of Tug of War, he, along with everyone else except for Pin, Donut, and Coiny won and he was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, Yellow Face starts advertising presumably to sell something to kill someone, but Golf Ball interrupts him saying they don't have time for ads and that he should be helping with the stew. Yellow Face: Need to kill someone right away? Then buy our-'' ''Golf Ball: Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building our bowl! Later on, Fries tells them to get digging that the ingredients are probably underground. He then isn't seen for the rest of the episode. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, during Cake at Stake, Yellow Face is one of the contestants up for elimination. He is upset when Puffball gets the most likes. When he gets his cake, he yells "Finally!" due to being the 3rd to last to receive a piece of cake. During the challenge, Yellow Face, along with all the contestants that are still playing, have to destroy all the bugs in their teams' glass box. Yellow Face is the first to get poisoned by the bugs and therefore doesn't kill any bugs. Golf Ball scolds him for being poisoned and tells him to get back to work. After this, he is not any help for the rest of the episode. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Yellow Face is poisoned throughout the first half of this episode, so he is not really mentioned. Yellow Face is recovered in the new Hand Powered Recovery Center by Nickel. After being revived, he decides to recover Firey in the HPRC. Before the contest, Yellow Face is one of the two members to switch to W.O.A.H Bunch. He is asked by Pin, who is sitting on him, and answers overly excited, and shakes Pin off while answering. Then, when Ruby is about to spin the wheel, she notes that they don't know where Dream Island is. Yellow Face responds with "So without Dream Island, we're just battling for NOTHING!?" During the contest, which is to build Dream Island, Pin says that their Dream Island should be farm themed, Yellow Face is overjoyed at the idea. While the rest of W.O.A.H Bunch is building Dream Island, he hops off to Golf Ball's factory. When Golf Ball is explaining how her Dream Sauce will coagulate into Dream Island, Yellow Face responds with "Too long, didn't listen!" then makes an advertisement which is "For just 19.95, you can tell me, Yellow Face, how a vat can pour an island!" Golf Ball tells him to just watch it, and when Dream Island is popped up from the Dream Sauce, Yellow Face replies with a shocked "...Wow..." He, along with all of Team No-Name, dies when Bomby falls into the incinerator and explodes, once thrown by the W.O.A.H. bunch. During the end credits, after Evil Leafy sinks into Flower, Yellow Face pops up in the middle of the screen all from nowhere and yells "HELLO!" In Get in the Van, due to Yellow Face have been exploded in the last episode, he did not appear for the first 3 minutes. He is brought back to life in the HPRC by Leafy and Bubble, along with all of Team No-Name and Bomby. Yellow Face, with many other contestants, dodges a knife that Pin threw at Leafy. Yellow Face, along with all of W.O.A.H Bunch is immune from elimination. The newly limbless Pin says that she can't catch anything without her arms, however, Yellow Face reassures her, saying that she'll get used to it eventually. Before the contest, Yellow Face convinces Spongy to switch to his team. This causes Golf Ball to get upset because W.O.A.H Bunch is stealing all of their members. After Pencil, Ruby, Ice Cube, and Book break off to make their own team, Coiny is happy at this, as they are now tied for the largest team. Yellow Face is happy with this. Yellow Face, along with all of Team No-Name, FreeSmart, and the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch, have to get to Yoyle Mountain. W.O.A.H Bunch chooses to walk to Yoyle Mountain, and get far behind. In No More Snow!, Yellow Face is seen after the HPRC was broken. with W.O.A.H. Bunch being in last at the time. In It's a Monster, Yellow face along with the alive contestants was cranking the HPHPRCC for 78 days. During the self-destruction of the HPHPRCC, Yellow Face postponed it for another 15 seconds by inserting a Postpone Token. Yellow Face ran out of the tokens and the HPHPRCC disappeared without a trace. Yellow Face hurry to go recover Spongy, but Match interrupts him and said that "Most Important" People come first. After all the team members of the W.O.A.H. Bunch recovered, they start heading towards Yoyle Mountain. Nickel informs that walking will take too long, so they decide the threaten Puffball by calling her "Puffy". Their plan failed and the W.O.A.H. Bunch got frozen by Gelatin. Because of the sunlight, Yellow Face manages to get unfrozen and starts walking by himself, but later gets stuck in the glue that was caused by the FreeSmart supervan. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Yellow Face is found by W.O.A.H. Bunch and calls to them for help. Coiny and Bomby try to pull him out like they did with Pin in No More Snow. However, they couldn't pull him out, so they decide to use the Kill-Recover trick on him. They ask him to die, and he does. Later, he is revived by Needle, and they start to walk up the mountain. They manage to beat Team No-Name and they have won the challenge in second place. IDFB In Welcome Back, Yellow Face isn't seen until the near end of the episode, where he rolls in Rocky's barf with Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Pin while they run to the LOL. At the end of the episode, when the others don't know who should be freed first from the LOL, Yellow Face advertises a product that will help you decide on the subject recently mentioned, but cuts it off mid-way, and tells the viewers to vote on which character they want to join IDFB or come back. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Yellow Face creates his team by asking several contestants to join him. Yellow Face and Eraser are the characters responsible for their team name, Free Food. He tells Puffball to get the basket back to X, which results in their team being safe. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Yellow Face only appears once, asking if Foldy is in the jawbreaker his team broke open. Four Goes Too Far is the next episode he's in, in which he advertises earmuffs designed specially to protect people from Four's screeches, but Four screeches him anyways. In the same episode, multiple Yellow Faces (+ 1 Purple Face) are used to demonstrate the challenge that was hosted by Donut. In Questions Answered His team won, making Iance Up for elimination. But after Match shows filmed proof that Stapy cheated by replacing their button with a Popper, His team loses instead. Vote History Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Dies on command. Kills Total kills: 2 Trivia *Yellow Face wasn't originally in the lineup of characters that the viewers voted for to be in BFDIA. However, after many people started voting for him, he was allowed in. *Yellow Face originally did not receive enough votes to officially join BFDIA at first, but he soon was able to get into the competition because of the absence of Flower, Bubble, Leafy, and Nonexisty. *Yellow Face was briefly voiced by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic in The Glistening, and Volcanoclaw in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. **Coincidentally, the above 3 voice actors are/were voice actors on Inanimate Insanity. *Yellow Face is one of the three completely limbless contestants in BFDIA, along with Puffball and Pin. **He was also the only male limbless contestant, until BFB came out, when Cloudy and 8-Ball became the second and third male limbless contestants respectively. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants who cameoed in BFDI and got into BFDIA. *Yellow Face is the only character in BFDI and BFDIA who has a black outline. *Although Yellow Face doesn't have any limbs, he was able to dig using a shovel in Get Digging. *Yellow Face's favorite screen is a rainbow shape. *He's currently one of two only contestants to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, as Pin simply asked him and he accepted. **He's the only newcomer to not be forced to join W.O.A.H Bunch. **He also convinced Spongy to join W.O.A.H Bunch. *He is one of two new BFDIA contestants to kill someone before BFDIA started, consuming Purple Face. The only other contestant is Bomby. *Yellow Face sometimes can grow to unproportional sizes, and therefore can technically be considered the 2nd tallest contestant. He can also be considered the biggest contestant, being even bigger than Spongy at times. *Yellow Face makes a variety of product advertisements. *Yellow Face's kill count is 2. He killed Purple Face in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and Needle in No More Snow!. *Thus far, Yellow Face is the only limbless contestant to switch teams. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants to be immune three times in a row, the other being Bomby. *Yellow Face seems to be able to kill himself on command, as proven by The Long-lost Yoyle City. *Yellow Face made a cameo in Object Mayhem Episode 11: Cheese A Crowd, during the elimination ceremony. He appeared on the cover of a math book by himself. *Yellow Face is one of the two limbless contestants to kill someone. *He is possibly a poorly drawn smiley face or emoticon. *Yellow Face is the only one contestant in BFDIA to create commercials. *Yellow Face has never had his look changed or updated unless you count the face eating the stress gumball in the commercial in Barriers and Pitfalls to be Yellow Face. *Yellow Face is one of the four limbless contestants that can't fly, the others being Bell, 8-Ball, and Roboty. *Yellow Face has a total of 6 commercial projects. *The background of Yellow Face's voting icon is a possible reference to his "Revolutionary Headphones" advertisement. See also he:פרצוף צהוב es:Yellow Face Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Non-Objects Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Limbless Category:Limbless Contestants Category:Yellow Face Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Armless